plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spikeweed
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Spikeweed Sector, środowisko z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Spikeweed (GW2 - Kolczatka) jest rośliną występującą w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Zadaje normalne obrażenia zombie, gdy oni na nim stąpają. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od słowa 'spike' (z ang. 'kolec') oraz słowa 'weed' (z ang. 'chwast'). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Spikeweed Spikeweeds pop tires and hurt any zombies that step on them. Damage: normal Range: all zombies that walk over it Special: can't be eaten by zombies Hockey is Spikeweed's obsession. He's got box seat season tickets. He keeps close track of his favorite players. And he consistently cleans up in the office hockey pool. Just one problem: he's terrified of pucks. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Spikeweed Spikeweedy przebijają opony i ranią zombie, które na nich nadepną. Obrażenia: normalne Zasięg: wszystkie zombie, które po nim przejdą Umiejętność specjalna: nie może być zjedzony przez zombie Hokej jest obsesją Spikeweeda. Ma pudło biletów na mecze kolejnego sezonu. Jest na bieżąco ze śledzeniem swoich ulubionych graczy. Jednakże on ciągle sprząta na basenie biura hokejowego. Jest tylko jeden problem: on boi się krążków. Koszt: 100 Odnawianie: szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Normal AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Fast Spikeweeds destroy rolling objects and hurt any zombies that step on them. Special: can't be eaten by zombies Weakness: crushed by rolling zombies Although Spikeweed grew up on the seedy side of town, his acupuncture business has been blooming. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 100 Obrażenia: Normalne Obszar: Kratka Odnawianie: Szybkie Spikeweedy niszczą toczące się obiekty i ranią zombie, które na nich nadepną. Umiejętność specjalna: nie może być zjedzony przez zombie Słabość: niszczony przez toczących zombie Mimo tego, że Spikeweed dorastał w obskurnej części miasta, to jego akupunkturowy biznes rozkwitł. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies thumb|Spikerock, upgrade Spikeweeda Ulepszeniem Spikeweeda jest Spikerock. Zadaje obrażenia zombie dwa razy szybciej oraz potrafi wytrzymać więcej ciosów Gargantuara lub przebić więcej opon pojazdów Zomboni. Dokładnie może wytrzymać dziewięć ciosów Gargantuara lub może przebić 9 opon Zombonich. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy damy Spikeweedowi Plant Food to przyciągnie wszystkie zombie na linii, na której sie znajduje do siebie i będzie zadawał im obrażenia przez 4,5 sekundy. Plant Food zniszczy również toczące się obiekty. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Podczas efektu Plant Food, wszystkie zaatakowane zombie zostają na chwilę oszołomieni. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Uwaga: Spikeweed nie może być ulepszony na 4-ty poziom. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Najlepiej za Spikeweedami stawiać Wall-nuty, Tall-nuty lub Pumpkiny, które przez czas gdy Spikeweed będzie ranił zombie, przetrzymają ich przez jakiś czas. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Strategia jest podobna jak w pierwszej części. Jego efekt Plant Food jest bardzo przydatny, ponieważ może przyciągnąć zombie, które na przykład są zbyt blisko domu, dając czas na zasadzenie innych roślin ofensywnych. Spikeweed jest również bardzo dobry na kurczaki zombie wypuszczane przez Chicken Wranglera Zombie lub by unieszkodliwić Pianist Zombie albo Barrel Roller Zombie (należy jednak pamiętać, że toczący beczkę zombie lub pianista natychmiastowo niszczą tę roślinę). Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Spikeweedy i Spikerocki jakoś uszkadzają nakrycia głowy zombie, mimo tego, że ranią ich w stopy. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *W folderze 'reanim', Spikeweed nazywa się 'Caltrop' (z ang. 'kolczatka'). To może być spowodowane dlatego, że roślina posiada podobną funkcję do kolczatki (na przykład przebija opony pojazdom) *Spikeweed jest jedną z dwunastu roślin, których paczka nasion widnieje podczas wyboru roślin po zdobyciu Grave Bustera w wersji online. Pozostałe to Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Threepeater, Jalapeno, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus oraz Blover. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Lily Pad, Cattail, Tangle Kelp i Sea-shroom to jedyne rośliny, które nie mogą być sadzone na Flower Potcie. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Flower Pot, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom i Potato Mine to jedyne rośliny, które nie mogą być sadzone na Lily Padzie. *W Vasebreakerze, Spikeweed pojawia się tylko w Hokey Pokey. *Istnieje możliwość zniszczenia dwóch lub więcej pojazdów pojedynczym Spikeweedem. Jednak, jeśli pojazdy przejeżdżają na roślinie jednocześnie. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jest to jedna z czterech roślin, która otrzymała spory redesign między dwoma głównymi grami. Pozostałe rośliny to Grave Buster, Starfruit oraz Tangle Kelp. *Jego kostium przypomina Groucho Marxa. *Jeśli Spikeweed zostanie zasadzony pod beczką, której nie pcha Barrel Roller Zombie, nie zniszczy jej natychmiastowo tylko po prostu będzie ją atakował dopóki nie zostanie zniszczona. *Może niszczyć fortepiany natychmiastowo, pomimo faktu iż te nie mają żadnych widzialnych kół. Tak samo dzieje się w przypadku Spikerocka i Cactusa. Zobacz też *Spikerock *Cactus en:Spikeweed Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Basen Kategoria:Rośliny z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Basen Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne